


Sexcapades - Holden Radcliffe

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Series: Sexcapades [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment, F/M, Sexual Content, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: Holden Radcliffe needs help with AIDA and has been trying to find fitzsimmons all day...when he does, he's a little shocked!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of this series...Fitz and Radcliffe seem to bounce off one another quite well in the show and i wanted to portray that in this fic (but seriously though PLEASE imagine those two argueing with their adorable scottish accents!). I dont think Radcliffe seeing FS in any type of intimate situation would unnerve him; he takes pride in the human body and perfecting it so nakedness or near nakedness isnt something foreign to him! Anyway, just wanted to clarify why this one doesnt have the same embarressed reaction from Fitz as the others. Enjoy!

Holden Radcliffe waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the top floor. A nervous tick overtook his hands; his index finger rapidly tapping at his leg as he ascended past each floor. Fitz, nor Jemma, had been answering their phones all day and he desperately needed their help with AIDA which was why he was moments away from knocking on their door.

The elevator made a satisfying 'ding' upon arrival at their floor and he hurried out into the hallway. Arriving at their apartment, he knocked once, then twice and a third time, far more insistently than before, but there was still no answer. He grew desperate, they had to be here. They weren’t at SHIELD and he'd seen their car parked as he'd entered the building. Hesitating for only a second, he tried the handle and was surprised, but more so relieved, to find the door open without an issue. They really had to get that lock fixed.

He was met with absolute silence when he entered. There was no one in sight. The living room and kitchen were empty and he couldn’t hear the shower running. They couldn’t still be asleep! That wasn’t like either of them. Then again, they'd had a rough couple of weeks...years even!

Not wanting to intrude any further than necessary, yet still needing their help, Holden decided it best to try calling out to them but was halted before he could do so by a rather loud giggle coming from the main bedroom. It was Jemma, he’d know the sound of her delicately British voice anywhere. Perhaps they were watching television.

Weighing the odds of walking in on anything intimate between the two considering he could still here the faint sounds of Jemma’s laughter filter through the apartment, he finally concluded it would be alright to interrupt them. With a smile on his face, he moved towards the bedroom and gave a simultaneous shout out to Fitz and knock before her opened the door.

To say he was shocked by the scene before him was an understatement!

"Jesus!” he exclaimed loudly as he threw a hand over his eyes.

There, in the middle of the room was Fitz sitting on a chair wearing an unbuttoned white shirt, white briefs (that left little to the imagination) and a pair of clean white socks. Perched atop him was Jemma in what could only be described as the uniform of a dominatrix! Her hair was loose, cascading down her back. Her body was encased in a tight latex corset body suit and her legs were wrapped in the most erotic set of fishnet stockings he had ever seen.

Jemma let out a horrified squeal as she all but fell off Fitz and ran for their ensuite.

“What are you doing?" Holden asked accusingly. He really didn’t know why, they were in their own home after all.

"What are you doing?" Fitz retorted once Jemma was safely stowed away in privacy. His anger flared as he moved closer to his friend. "This is my bloody apartment!"

"Well lock the damn door!" Holden argued, using his thumb to refer the young scientist to the unlocked door in the next room.

"Don’t just waltz into someone’s home unannounced!"

"Oh because you two don’t do that to me all the damn time!" He looked down exasperated but caught sight of Fitz' package, clearly visible through the white cotton briefs, and had to turn away immediately, repulsed, "For Christs sake, put some bloody pants on would you!"

Fitz was already heading to his cupboard. It didn’t take him long to pull on a pair of dress pants and tuck in his now buttoned shirt. “Why are you even here?”

“AIDA!” Holden supplied as Fitz ushered him out into the living room. “Its her vocal responces, she's all over the place! I need your help! Been trying to call you all day!”

“Bloody hell!” Fitz sighed, his hand rubbing down his face which had gone bright red, “Alright, let me go make sure Jemma’s okay!”

“Right, thanks Fitz! And uh, sorry, you know, about that!” he indicated to the bedroom where Fitz was already headed.

The young genius muttered a quite ‘it’s alright’ under his breath before he disappeared into the room. Holden let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. The boy was lucky, Jemma wore that outfit well.

Within minutes Fitz was back out the door. “Alright, let’s go!” he said, quickly moving towards the front door, “Jemma wants me back ASAP!”

“Of course, of course!” Holden gushed as they made their way outside towards the elevator. Once inside he couldn’t help himself from asking, “By the way, what was all that about?”

“Mr & Mrs Smith meets Risky Business!”

“Ah, right!”


End file.
